


Story of My Life

by hswzsvt2015



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswzsvt2015/pseuds/hswzsvt2015
Summary: This is the story of my life and I write it everyday and I hope you're by my side until I'm writing the last page
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Story of My Life

Lee Jihoon, Singer, Composer, Mr. Grumpy.

Kwon Soonyoung, Singer, Choreorapher, Mr. Gemini.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing a story.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Seventeen and Carat Hwaiting~~~


End file.
